Tear Me Apart
by antierotic
Summary: When tension builds, there is always a climax. Mostly sexual. Hope you enjoy.


You are not sure when this confusion began.

All sorts of flustering experiences with the vampire have been disorienting you for weeks. You have no idea how to feel or how to go about what's going on; mostly because  
you have no idea whats going on.

As you ponder the situation, you try to think back to the first time you felt this way. The fluttering frustration, the drops in your chest,  
but most significantly, the throb in your loins.

You sigh in shame- there's no regal glory in sensuality, but hormones happen, and other people take advantage of those occurrences all the time.

You sink into the reverie: A movie night gathering where you two and all your friends were invited. As usual, the two of you argue over seating arrangements like children. Usually you pride yourself in being more mature, but the vampire is just so /provoking/ that you can't ever let her win. The scolding match is resolved, eventually, with you two separated by a small crowd, seated in front of the movie screen. The contempt still swims inside you as you watch the progression of the film. It is  
slightly distracting. As the lights flicker around the room and you still hold onto the conflict that just transpired, you look over to the immortal.

The one who is staring right back at you. While the light of the screen plays on the gloss of the blood red irises,  
her fangs poke out with a gleam, as well as a smirk. You expected her to turn away in embarrassment, but the confident  
grin doesn't waver.

That was the first time you felt the ache.

The one that throbbed inside all over you. The inexplainable one that troubled you for nights on end. It distracted you while you signed peace treaties in public, being caught drifting  
to your imagination again, or made you decide to stay in bed with your thoughts for a little bit longer instead of working  
in the lab. While you were around each other, it would be provoked with the vampire's "accidental" graze of her knuckles over your bottom, which warranted a gasp to which your friends would be really confused with what your deal was.

It also became, "I'll fly you to your room" after the movie nights, "I'm going that way anyway" the vampire insists.

As you feel nether regions pressing to the vampire's back and feeling a heated sensation quivering in talons dragging gently across your thighs as she hefts you up, and your breath is caught.

"You okay?" she asks you. There is a vague tone of concern, but also of knowing. "Holding too tight?"

You shake your head as you both take off.

Saying goodbye on the balcony, parting ways wrenches you a bit.

"See you later?" The upward inflection she gives you has you replying with a nod. But the few extra seconds she stands there before leaving brings the waves of that feeling flooding you, and you look away awkwardly with a "Thank you so much, goodnight."

That night you crawl into bed slightly short of breath, bringing the covers up to your nose. You look up at the ceiling,  
and the friction of the sheets makes you feel so very...

Confused.

Even as your fingers occupy your underwear, you find that this is the only reflex that makes sense of your emotions. The way you  
react to the startling contact on your lower areas makes you finally classify those feelings as "Temptation". You come at the flickering images of a vampire in your mind, that is stretching and invading a princess against her will, imagining the soft scrape of fangs and the slither of a forked tongue.

Things seemed to escalate after that, little by little. After hang-outs, Marceline would fly you home bridal-style instead of in the  
previous found yourself sitting next to each other when possible and resting a palm on a thigh. Once in a while she would tease you at formal events by commenting crassly on your outfits.

"You're practically _bursting_ out of that corset," she winks at you, using a claw to paw at your necklace. You retaliate by sitting  
next to each other at dinner, resting an open palm on her right upper thigh and dragging your nails up the seams. Two could play at these games, you  
thought. A growl gurgled deep in her throat as the embers of her eyes scalded you.

That means you've won.

The vampire could not be outdone. As the dances commenced after the meal, she approached you from slither of cold palms around your hips did not surprise you. You embraced the feeling of her pressing against your back, but you gasped loudly at the pressure of her hardened groin against your bottom. You press back.

That night, you took yourself again. This time, you could not overcome the overwhelming need that gripped you as easily as before. So instead, you relaxed on your back on top of the sheets in your pajamas, and imagined the vampire in her invisible form watching you from somewhere in the room. You started by pulling the top over your head, purposefully exposing your delicate ribs as much as possible. Then, you hook your thumbs in your waistband and pull down gracefully, past the ankles. You stretch out and arch, trailing your fingertips all over. You picture her being somewhere in the dark, tortured by the sight of your ministrations. Your limbs slide and claw over the sheets, relishing the friction.

The open window was so inviting to an intruder that wanted to view your pleasure, and you welcomed her.

Some weeks later pass after that event. The secret exchanges of looks, grazes of fingers, sighs when you part, they all  
attest to the growing tension. It was a smokescreen of even more confusion that led to bad decisions and more conflicts once in a while. You found yourself being pulled to your limits and snapping irrationally. Marceline had failed to make it to the next movie night and it infuriated you. It was the one night that all of the friends could come together for valuable bonding and the vampire had ditched it.

'That inconsiderate troll!' Inwardly you chided her and would not let her get away with this one. The next time you see her, the two of you clash like you never had before. The strings of tension  
between you were so taut, they snapped loose with a bang.

"I had business in another kingdom, I'm sorry I can't constantly entertain you!" Her condescending tone did nothing but spur you on.

"Is /that/ what they call it now," you scoff, being as accusatory as possible. "I'm sure you've found something much more /fun/ to look at than a movie."

Her face is so shocked at your accusation that you instantly are stabbed with guilt and turn away, brow furrowed. That is, until you feel a cold palm cup your jaw and pull the side of your throat into  
cool lips mingling the vampires breath on you. You feel the body rest against you as a shiver rips down your spine.

"How could anything be better than this?" The question was drippingly sultry. At first, the shock caught you off-guard. It was a paralyzing movement the vampire had done  
as you felt the forked tongue lap at your throat chillingly. Your competitiveness compelled you to cup the girl down there and give a provoking squeeze.

"I could give you a reason to stay in my kingdom," you hear yourself offer.

But nothing became of the offer. You were interrupted yet again by your adventurous pals and went off to save some captive here or there, while the whole time that ache returned to you. Every moment you were left to your thoughts, your imagination wandered again and again. During your trek, your eyes would meet and clash with anticipation. You hated her for some reason, and that energy was swelling and melting you all over. When you return to your room at dark, the pent up frustration got to you yet again. Your body lay exposed again to the gentle moonlight,and you waited to be devoured.

Somewhere inside, you wanted the vampire to sense your open window and satisfy the gripping anticipation with you. You wanted her to witness your pining for her and lack of self-control. You wanted  
your princess form to be taken completely and sacrificed to a vicious beast, give in to everything and indulge.

You run your nails down your sides and arch up in want. A moan escapes you and breaks the chilly silence as small breezes slip in from outside. With that breeze, you knew. Somehow, you sensed her, but refused to break your spell on yourself. This was finally your chance. Please, fill with need for me, you the only audible breaths from you are

"Please, Marceline..."

And with that, you run your palm to your thighs and gasp, eyes screwed shut and panting.

See what you do to me, look for yourself.

As you slip inside yourself, you feel your bed sink with the presence of extra weight.

Your parted lips stretch into a smug grin as you feel the cool lips press on your throat again. She huffed on you frustratedly,  
grazing her fangs on your neck and pressing her groin into yours.

"_Marceline_." you breathe in suprise, not opening your eyes, but winding your exploring hands behind her shoulders and neck.

"How long have you known I was here?" she pouted, but you ignored it as you pressed up in need.

She growled and pinned you back down aggressively. The feeling of complete sumbission as her superior strength threatened your life  
at every moment excited you. You wanted her to be so hot for you that she rips your throat out. Her talons scrape from under your breasts down to your hips and you cry out again. The claws then grip comfortably under your bottom, and force your lower lips to push against the vampires clothed yet hardened bulge.

"Do you know how you've teased me for weeks, Your Majesty?" Her bringing up your regal title reminds you of how dirty you have behaved for being so

distinguished. It does everything for your arousal. Half-lidded, your eyes make contact with her fiery blood-ruby ones as her her tongue wet her fangs. "I'll show what you've beenkeeping me from."

You try to squirm away, half-heartely, claiming that you two would be caught, how you'd send the awful demon to the dungeon forever. It does not waver her in the  
slightest. She simply replies with,

"I wonder what it's like to fuck a princess..."

Your heart thumps. You shut your eyes and turn away while Marceline kneels between your thighs, drinking in every sight of your exposed form. You hear the jingle of a belt, a zip, and the shuffle of jeans before you  
dare gaze up. Her lower demonic tentacle stands, waiting to take you. You gasp at the sight before she pushes her mouth onto yours, sparking an aggressively passionate kiss. You bite back as her taloned palm cups your ass,  
lifts it up and spreads your lower lips painfully slowly. You are filled and invaded to the hilt, and the two of you gasp for air at the sensation. All the taut strings and cords between you were snapping again, causing waves of electrical sensation to wrack your bodies. Your jaw drops open as you fall back onto the pillows. The bed rocks and creaks in protest as you are thrusted in to.

"Fuck...!" she growls, gripping your hips and ass with continuous pushing. Your inner walls clench and quiver in response to the friction, tightening onto the demon that claimed you. You rest your palms on her exposed abdomen, trying to push her out  
of you, but to no avail. The pumping is like a piston, jamming into you, bringing you closer to your limits. Your thighs fall apart from each other and the moisture of your excitement drips down the juncture of your ass. The offensive slapping noises commence as  
well, accompanying your humming and panting. She sinks back to your throat and suddenly sinks her fangs deep into you. Feeling so many levels of penetration, your mind is washed from any coherent thought.

You look the vampire in the eyes after another hard kiss, and somehow taken aback by the eye contact, you find her  
flipping you onto your back.

Your face pressed in the sheets, you are pushed into from behind while your bottom is raised up by the hips. So humiliated by this position, your excitement begins to peak and Marceline rolls her claws down your spine. Your back arches as you come with an "_Oh, ah, ah_!" and you cry out her name as you spill out onto her. She rides your orgasm for you, pounding especially hard at first, then pulling out to the tip and slowly sinking back into you repeatedly.

After your finally cry, she pulls out and sinks into bed next to you, erection still standing. You rest into the bed, looking over at her as she sighs in some contentment. You appreciate the sentiment of her giving you a break, but you yet again refuse to back away from this  
challenge.

"No, please Bonni, that was more than enough for me, I'll be alright." The goofy loser of a friend had returned, cracking a toothy and fang-filled smile. Your heart practically bursts with love and reciprocation for her consideration of your feelings.  
You stroke her hair and tell her, "If it's you, Marcy, I'll do it for you."

You part your knees again and sit in a straddle position over her throbbing member. A little sensitive after the first round, you weakly run your palms from her shoulders to her palms and guide them under your ass, begging her to part you. She does, and you guide Marceline back inside you. You love to look at her face as her fangs sink into her bottom lip, reacting to your tightness. Exhausted, you settle for lazily fucking, and you bounce up and down on her lap with a light clapping sound. You arch your back slightly, wanting to show her your affect of your breasts bouncing up and down. At the sight of your chest, she reacts, stretching and kneading you while pounding as vigorously as before. You lean down and press your chest to hers while she continues pressing you up and down on her appendage. You look back and savor the sight of being taken as so. Her lover didn't even have the decency to remove her own clothes as well, which added to the delightful friction.

Nearing her end, she thrust a few more times before holding your hips down, grunting, growling, then moaning loudly in relief as you felt your insides flood with the demon's fluids. Feeling her use you that way and relieving herself inside you, you come again, desperately riding and  
humping her member and abdomen for all it was worth, spreading Marceline's own seed in result.

You share that moonlight embrace for the rest of the night. Ironically, the monster you desperately need to invade and devour you is the same you feel the safest with. You feel that night like it is a thousand years of private contact. Every bite you have endured is a seal and testifies to your being possessed completely and eternally by her. Everything that once confused you was clear, every feeling you've had was resolved, and as you drifted off to sleep under the gleaming moon, you prayed for another moonlit embrace and one thousand more.

AN:  
Ergh this is the first time I've made one of these. I hope it's alright.


End file.
